


【Good Omens/好兆头】CA 岁月流金

by LOUISE8128



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOUISE8128/pseuds/LOUISE8128
Summary: 克鲁利/亚兹拉斐尔（斜线有意义）HE，天使恶魔的日常
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

克鲁利首先是一条蛇，然后才是天使，至于他以后被剥夺天使身份，那是后话了。

天使应该是圣洁、善良、正直、虔诚的信仰者，或者其他什么美好品质的完美化身。所以克鲁利不该有犹疑，至少是不应怀疑上帝在创造他时是否弄错了什么步骤，他的意思是，天使可以自由地转换形态，变成任何一种生灵，只要他们想，而不是从一条蛇变成天使。

其他的天使对此不置可否，人形或是蛇形，都只是皮囊而已。如若不慎损坏，向上级打个报告，填完些恼人的文件，重新申请一副就得了。但是克鲁利想得更多些，他会思考，到底是先有的灵魂，还是先有的皮囊，亦或是上帝同时造出二者，毕竟当他有意识时，他已经拥有了这两样。

类似的思考一旦产生，就如同抛入荒原上的一粒种子，滋遇雨露后便疯狂生长不可收拾。

我可不是自愿堕天的，克鲁利如是想。

虽然路西法的理论狂热又迷人，受他宣讲所鼓动的天使们更是烧坏脑子似的前仆后继，但克鲁利不是的，他只是偶尔在旁听一听。就在某日他还在纠结同样作为上帝的造物是否应该区分尊卑之时，克鲁利忽然发现，他已经被阻挡在天堂的大门之外了。

而那只不过是一次偶然外出。

谁知道路西法会选择天堂北境作为战场呢，克鲁利相当委屈。他的手里并未沾染同胞的鲜血，他的翅膀依旧纯白，可是天堂排斥他的存在，圣光灼伤他的躯体，他被天堂驱逐了。

他只是不再是天使了，克鲁利想。

战争持续了多久，克鲁利就躲了多久。直到战败的一方堕至地底，克鲁利悄悄跟着去了，他就是好奇，抑制不住地好奇。值得庆幸的是，他是以蛇形溜下去的，跟在队伍最末，否则他一定会被那帮愤怒的“恶魔”撕成碎片，毕竟白色的翅膀相当显眼，以致后来他不得不给他的翅膀镀上一层奇迹。

噢，恶魔，他们的新名号。

这听起来比天使酷多了，克鲁利倒是无所谓，就是不知骄傲如路西法暗地里会不会气得跳脚，吃了败仗不说，就连新名号都是上帝祂老人家取得（在大战结果定下的那一刻，风往克鲁利耳边送来一声低语——恶魔，他不清楚是否有其他“恶魔”或者是天使聆听到这声音，他懒得确认，也不敢确认）。

他盘缩于巨石之下，微微吐了吐蛇信，失败者被定义为恶魔，可我又不是失败者。

我只是不再是天使了，克鲁利又在心里重复了一遍，所以，我可以自己定义我自己，此时的克鲁利尚且保留着会被未来自己无情嘲讽的一种精神，一种可笑的乐观精神——可笑到他甚至会用原型在地上打滚儿——抛开天使和恶魔这两种身份，我可以是这世间任何一种生灵啊。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

伊甸园，克鲁利与亚兹拉斐尔初见的地方。

大战之后，无论是天堂还是地狱，双方都需要一些时间来整顿。更遑论地狱的糟糕环境，猩红且炽热，还有一股弥漫不去的硫磺味儿，从来克制且守序的天使们一旦转化为恶魔，立即走向了一个断崖式的极端：争斗！争斗！争斗！从不疲惫，路西法挨个儿地将刺头收拾了一顿，自此安分了不少。在地狱里，谁拳头大谁就是老大，克鲁利看得分明，他顺从地接过任务，潜到上帝的后花园去诱惑人类始祖。

就像他说的，为什么不把那棵结了善恶果实的苹果树移栽到高山上，或者再远一点儿，月球上，人类又没长翅膀，他们可不会飞。所以，苹果就是上帝的一个甜蜜陷井，即便没有他克鲁利，那些人类迟早也得偷食禁果。

上帝其实并没有那么的生气，克鲁利打心底里觉得，不然祂只需神思一动即可消除这两个人类，而不是单纯地将他们赶出伊甸园。

况且，看守的天使似乎也未受到任何惩罚。

他站在城墙上，舒展着羽翼，微微抖动的翅尖儿显出他的忧心与不安。

是克鲁利决定上去搭话，他有段时间没见过圣洁的天使了，自从他不小心站到天堂的对立面之后。

“那就像个铅气球一样沉了下去。”

克鲁利有点紧张，他说得又急又快，身边的天使反应不过来，他不得不重复了一遍。这不算一个好的开端，天使恍然大悟，短短地回应以示赞同，他继续凝望着被驱逐的一男一女，不打算离开，可也不打算同克鲁利交谈。

于是恶魔不得不找话头维持他们之间的对话。

克鲁利蛮喜欢这位天使的，没什么特别的原因，起初他只是想过来亲近一下这位素不相识的天堂前同事，事实上，这一想法可以面向任何一位天使。毕竟战争刚刚结束，双方都不愿意再次挑起事端。

“我不认为让人类感知善恶，是一件坏事。”他随后巧妙地引出了自己的名字，点点头，尽管那时他还称呼自己为克蠕戾。

“那肯定存在某些、坏处，否则你不会引诱他们。”天使找着理由反驳，他看起来有些紧张，稍稍倾向另一边，眼神不赞同地扫过克鲁利，然后转回来，“你是个恶魔，很显然，这是你的本性。”

好吧，恶魔，我可以当一个恶魔，克鲁利想。

他们之后显然是说了其他的内容，某些克鲁利即便是身为天使时也并不喜欢谈论的内容。他开始转移话题，眼神上下扫过开启滔滔不绝模式的天使，“我记得你有一把剑，会燃烧的火焰剑，它去哪儿了？”（这是另一个恶魔敢上前靠近的原因了，一位解除武器的天使）

随即恶魔弄懂了为什么天使看起来如此担忧的原因。

“我送人了——！”

Wow，他居然把上帝赐予的宝贵的火焰剑送给了人类，克鲁利真的需要很努力才不至使自己的嘴角勾起得太明显。

然后史上第一次暴雨降临。

再然后，恶魔知道了天使的名字。

当然不可能是天使亲口说的，让我们站在天使的角度想想：克鲁利，一个偶然路过的恶魔，不久前刚干了坏事的那种，就路边忽然冒出的蔓草一样，谁会想跟一棵野草深交呢？

事实是，恶魔趁着天使在伊甸园四周巡逻不在，狠狠地恐吓了那棵苹果树，吓得它抖掉了将近三分之一的善恶果实。

结果很乐观。

“Well，亚兹拉斐尔，真是个好名字。”

TBC.

预告：在漫天的火山灰下，恶魔骗到了天使的一个吻。


	3. Chapter 3

公元79年，庞贝城

尽管人间秋意凉爽一派和谐，但对克鲁利来说，这着实是个糟糕的一天。他刚抄小道从地狱里战略性撤退，颧骨上挂着淤青，那头漂亮的红发边缘微微有些焦黑，而且他总疑心自己上身的骨头在卡拉卡拉地响。

去他妈的恶魔！

去他妈的地狱！

显然宽松的罗马长袍对一个愤怒的恶魔来说不是最合理的服饰选择，克鲁利紧紧地咬着牙根，额角蹦出几根青筋，内心疯狂盘算要怎么回敬下面那帮恶心的蛆虫，所以他并没有花点心思注意周边环境。

“嘿，小心——！”

两个奴隶从拐角冒了出来，扛着沉重的大理石刻，走得又快又急，谁也没想到会因为闪避人类踩到自己袍脚摔倒，这场景发生在恶魔身上太滑稽了，这还不算完，紧接着旁人泼了一盆水。

噢、糟！糕！透！了！

克鲁利顶着湿淋淋的红发，心情很不美妙，他决定尾随这两个奴隶去主人家搞事，一个倒霉的咒语绝不能平息他的怒火，至少得十个，他想。即便是这样，恶魔一路也没闲着，他做了几件坏事，包括但不限于锁死内城的门闩、调换某位主妇调料罐以及绊倒个趾高气昂的肥胖贵族。

当他们经过一家餐馆时，克鲁利在门口顿了一下，他在这间充满烟火味儿的馆子里闻到了圣洁的气息。

克鲁利歪歪头，上次他遇见亚兹拉斐尔，也是一间餐馆，临走时他们还吃了牡蛎。确切地说，他只是看着亚兹拉斐尔吃，顺便帮他在肥美的牡蛎上滴上柠檬汁，看在地狱的份儿上，整整四打牡蛎，他到底是怎么把这么多食物塞进他的小肚子里的？

天使在人群中还是很显眼的，不是说那种外表方面的，而是亚兹拉斐尔并没有好好收敛他的圣光，那种柔柔茸茸的光芒自内而外，并不很刺眼，所以克鲁利愿意多看几眼。

“介意我坐下来吗？”鉴于恶魔已经坐下，所以那就是一个单纯的询问。

亚兹拉斐尔冲他点点头，台上只摆了一小瓶酒。

“天啊，你的脸怎么了？”

亚兹拉斐尔皱眉，不由得抚上了自己的右脸颊，吸了一口气，他以前可从没见过克鲁利受伤。

“Fuck！还不是地狱那点破事！”

“注意你的言辞，克鲁利。”

亚兹拉斐尔纠正他，“你跟上次比有点不一样了。”

“是吗，我还记得你上次还称呼我为恶魔来着，亚兹拉斐尔。”克鲁利哼了一声，他当然变得不一样了，毕竟地狱可不是个能叫人放松身心的地方。他点了一杯酒，要是他不往嘴里放点东西，不定得当着天使的面儿咒骂地底那群低劣的婊子。

“你本来就是恶魔。”

亚兹拉斐尔瞧着有些不安，可能是克鲁利刚才那个白眼，他挪了挪凳子，手揪着衣料，不一会儿又站起来，他走到克鲁利的右侧，两指轻轻点了点那块淤青。

克鲁利并没躲开，不过他很快就对自己举动感到由衷的后悔。

嗷！！！

克鲁利惨叫一声，CHUA地弹起身，捂着右脸，漆黑的蛇鳞从指缝中露出来，那个治愈术对他而言无异于一块通红的烙铁，瞬间滋出了青烟。

我干了件蠢事，亚兹拉斐尔僵在一边，眼睛瞪得又大又圆，这可不容易。

“亚兹拉斐尔！！！”

克鲁利痛得要命，同时还不得不施法让旁人忽略他的狼狈，他是不是要庆幸亚兹拉斐尔只看到他脸上的伤，不然他岂不是得当场现出原形？！

“常——嘶——识——嘶！”

疼痛无疑会使克鲁利的暴躁程度急剧上升，腔调带上了蛇类特有的嘶鸣，他一把掐住亚兹拉斐尔的后颈，后者一个趔趄，单手半撑着桌面，“常识！哪个恶魔——嘶嘶——能接受——嘶嘶——天使的治愈术？！”

“我、我很抱歉、克鲁利。”

天使磕磕巴巴的，抖得像只受惊的羊羔，几乎是瞬间就红了眼眶，“我、我从未给恶魔行使治愈、真的很抱歉。”

这个距离能让克鲁利清楚地看见亚兹拉斐尔的金色睫毛，他不由得怀疑自己是否对这位天使太残忍了，克鲁利松手，他摇摇头，招来侍应生，“给我们上半只火腿、两碟奶酪、一个面包圈、一份蜂蜜和时令鲜果。”

由于这个小乌龙，两人一时都不晓得怎么开口，东西倒是上得蛮快，满满的铺了一桌，克鲁利很难再放下他的一只手肘。他满以为亚兹拉斐尔会愉快地大块朵颐，可是并没有。该死的，他已经对那个治愈术不在意了，这个天使还在难过什么，干看着这一桌的东西不吃吗？

“不是因为你，克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔抿了口酒，轻轻地叹了口气。

那就是上面那群老东西咯，又给他派了什么狗屁任务，克鲁利努了努嘴，动用上法术来探查四周的环境。果不其然，弥漫在空气中的硫磺味儿愈发浓郁，远远超出了正常水平，他大概是地狱里呆久了，竟没能第一时间察觉。

而庞贝城就建立在维苏威火山旁侧。

“啧啧，他们派你点燃这座火山？”

克鲁利已经不会为天堂抹杀一个凡人城市而感到震惊，某种程度上，天堂跟地狱一样残忍。可是亚兹拉斐尔不一样，他并不是那种只会无脑服从的天使，他善良又柔软，他会同情，恶魔已经想象到天使心里该有多么难过了，但他仍是忍不住上嘴讽刺，“所以这回是为了什么，昭显天堂的伟大力量吗？”

“克鲁利，你不能这么说。我只是一个单纯的监督者。这是既定的命运，就在今天，当太阳升至最高，维苏威火山的熔浆从地底喷涌而出，淹没整座城市……”

“非常好，至少够时间让你把这些东西吃完。”克鲁利阻断天使的长篇大论，这么大的灾难，肯定有不少人掉到地狱去，他估计能赚不少甜头。

“Well，亚兹拉斐尔，你多长时间没跟上帝对话了？”

“还是祂询问我火焰剑的时候。”哪怕现在说起，亚兹拉斐尔多少还是有点不自然，他阖着手，上下地摆了两下。

那可有段时间了，克鲁利弄着他的酒杯，显现出一向的玩世不恭，“坏的老板，跟路西法一样。”

“克鲁利，我可不会容忍你对万能之主的污蔑之词！”鉴于天使的良好修养，亚兹拉斐尔不会口吐恶言，他只是用眼神狠狠地瞪着克鲁利以示反对。

“好吧，亚兹拉斐尔。路西法也就刚下来那阵勤快，到处巡视搞事，现在嘛，估计连别西卜都找不到他。”

克鲁利自顾自地说着：“说回来，伟大的计划——不可言喻——好像不存在，但是又确实存在，我确信我们可以找到很多解释的方向。那么，亚兹拉斐尔，你怎能如此肯定，你理解的便一定是上帝的旨意呢？”

“你是在试图蛊惑我吗？”亚兹拉斐尔从克鲁利忽然低沉下来的音色里听出了那么一点危险。

“不，你可以把它看作是我的一个提醒。”那半边覆着蛇鳞的脸使得克鲁利看起来更为邪魅，他撑着下颌，半勾起的唇角还未放下，一眨不眨地顶着亚兹拉斐尔，“你有没有在心底里悄悄地划过一丝念头，那就是作为高高在上的造物主，祂也像个凡人，做过不少错事，有时甚至恶劣到从不补救。”

“克鲁利，听听你在说什么？我要离开了。”

“别啊。”

克鲁利按下起身欲走的亚兹拉斐尔，他绕道天使身后，若再近一点儿，他便要咬到天使的耳朵了，“上帝怎么就不能做错事呢，祂只是太强大，强大到我们不得不按照祂的规则行事，但这不意味着上帝就一定是对的，你说是不是，亚兹拉斐尔？”

“看看那个年轻人的灵魂。”克鲁利从他身后探出右手，指向一个俊美的男子，“非常纯洁、非常耀眼，我相信他连一句谎话都没说过，即便如此，他也要葬身于此吗？”

“God works in mysteries way，克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔拨开恶魔的手，他像个执剑的骑士，眼神里盛满了信仰的坚定，“这一切都在祂的计划之中，道路有千千万条，但终点只有一个。我们无从猜测上帝的旨意，我们只需要遵循它。”

“并且我百分百确定我不会听信你的蛊惑之语！”

克鲁利挑起半边眉毛，看来他的小把戏对天使没有造成任何影响，他们总是这样，绝大部分情况下他们都无法说服对方，要是有一天成了，没准就是世界末日了。他举起酒杯，敬刚才有趣的意见交流，亚兹拉斐尔同样予以回应。

“时间到了，亚兹拉斐尔。”

“是的，没错，克鲁利。”

太阳在最高处散发着光芒，亚兹拉斐尔端正地坐着，而克鲁利则歪歪斜斜地盯着他。首先是一阵浓烟，继而像触发了什么信号一样，大地颤动，山石崩塌，灰烬疯狂地从天空旋下。

一切都发生得太快了。

人类没有丝毫的准备，他们四散奔逃，或是被倒塌的梁柱砸死，或是被同类踩踏而亡，当然更多的，是被岩浆夺去了生命。

克鲁利悄悄地在心里同情了一秒，他更多地把注意力放在亚兹拉斐尔的身上。多数情况下，亚兹拉斐尔的脸上都会挂着可爱的小表情，他的小动作不胜可数，眼神里通常是点缀着喜爱与狡黠的星光，而不是现在这样的沉默。

“亚兹拉斐尔，你不需要看完全部，他们逃不开的。”

这句话，绝对起了反效果。

尖叫、咒骂、祈祷、求饶，人类在面对绝境时逼出来言语精彩程度胜过任何一部现存史诗，亚兹拉斐尔忽然转头，“克鲁利，他们应该很疼。”

“没错。”恶魔回答。

亚兹拉斐尔自然地联想到克鲁利最初的堕天，“你肯定比他们更疼。”

克鲁利张了张嘴，他在亚兹拉斐尔纯粹的目光下无所遁逃，一些话几乎就要蹦出来，他压了压舌头，忍住了，起身走出店门。

亚兹拉斐尔跟在身后。

“啊！马库斯，我不会离开你！你不要放弃！”

女人尖叫使他们停了下来，悲剧里的常见片段，男人的下半身被被石柱压着，女人试图抬起石柱，手掌磨得鲜血淋漓，尚有意识的男人拼命推赶女人。

可惜一切都是徒劳。

“我认识他们。”

亚兹拉斐尔淡淡地，“马库斯和他的妻子盖娅，他们做的奶酪很好吃。”

这一男一女并不知道，此时有一位天使和一位恶魔站在旁边，悄无声息地见证了他们最后的一个亲吻。岩浆即将吞噬这对爱侣，克鲁利打了一个响指，让他们变成了石头，“咱们走吧，亚兹拉斐尔。”

他们在远处的高山上眺望，庞贝城一点一点地变作橙红色的海洋。他们离得太远，以至于死亡看起来是如此的绚烂美丽。

“天使，有火山灰落到你的脸上。”

那是一片绒羽般轻薄的火山灰，克鲁利轻轻一吹就掉了，他的唇几乎要碰到亚兹拉斐尔柔嫩的脸颊，他微微退了一点儿，天使的嘴唇一翕一张，感谢的话语尚未从里流出，克鲁利便捧住了他的脸。

一个吻旋即到来，克鲁利此前并未有过接吻的经验，他俩的鼻尖可笑地撞到一起，随后克鲁利才学会把头侧着，而亚兹拉斐尔根本就没有防备，瞬间就被克鲁利侵入了口腔。

ONE、TWO、THREE

克鲁利在心里默默地数三个数，这是他最大限度所能忍受的圣洁，他本应该细细品尝这个难得的吻，他本应该轻咬天使的可爱舌尖，他本应该扫过天使的每一寸口腔，他本应该拽着天使一起在这个吻里沉沦的更久一些，可是他不能。

漫天的火山灰作证，克鲁利得到了亚兹拉斐尔的一个吻。

后续一：

三秒后

克鲁利快速地变了一杯葡萄酒递给亚兹拉斐尔

天使仰着脖子就往喉咙里灌，拦都拦不住

恶魔：嘶嘶——亚兹拉斐尔，那是我——嘶嘶——给你漱口的……

天使：噗——

后续二：

撩人而不自知的天使在那个吻之后说恶魔还是笑着比较好看

接着天使问恶魔为什么要吻他，恶魔说刚才那治愈术害得他那么疼，这是报复

而天使居然傻乎乎地相信了

恶魔：艹，谁TM会搞这种两败俱伤的报复啊

后续三：

关于维苏威火山的报告是恶魔代笔的，整整二十页，克鲁利用那种天堂官方的口吻写完后表示自己恶心坏了，所以他喝光了天使酒窖里的美酒后整整睡了一年

小段子：

有关勇气：亚兹拉斐尔这六千多年来私下里做过最勇敢的事（不算阻止末日那件）就是在克鲁利胸口刻上他自己的本名，而当事恶魔表示十分欢迎

TBC.

PS：我只是想看他们接吻而已，为什么会这么长，好累%>_<%，可能会扩写那个段子也不定:-D


	4. Chapter 4

公元1554年，英格兰

吁、吁——！

这种该死的四蹄生物！又蠢又钝！克鲁利一脸狰狞，眼睛瞪得都快跳出那两块黑色镜片了，他狠狠地收紧缰绳，惯性使他身子一歪栽向了前排那汗津津的马屁股上，也不知道他接下来怎么扭转的局面，最后愣是一骨碌滚下了脚踏，尘土因他与大地的亲密接触扬了不少。克鲁利啐了一口，边拍打衣袖边扫了周遭一圈，很好，一个人都没有。

嘭！嘭！嘭！

“亚兹拉斐尔！”

那扇木门在克鲁利的折磨下摇摇欲坠，吱嘎吱嘎地响个没完，话说他为什么要恪守礼节尽力敲门？他应该直接进去才对，“亚兹拉斐尔，你在家吗？”

“是的，我在，克鲁利，所以请你停下对那扇木门的摧残。”

亚兹拉斐尔的回答穿过那扇薄薄的门板，请稍等一下，克鲁利听到他说，过了有一会儿，天使才慢腾腾地把门打开，略微上扬的语调暴露了他隐藏住的惊喜之情，“哦，克鲁利，什么风把你吹到了这里？”

“地狱的腥风，不然还能是什么？”

克鲁利状似嫌弃地指着亚兹拉斐尔的打扮，瞧瞧他那身行头，白色蕾丝帽，白色长筒睡衣（胸口及袖口绣着繁复的金边，克鲁利的视力好极了），他估计刚从床铺上爬起来，第二颗扣子歪歪斜斜地半系着极力不崩出扣眼，往下露出一截白冷冷的小腿，他甚至没有穿上鞋子。

估计所有的天使都对白颜色有种莫名的偏执，克鲁利把视线移回到脸上，“亚兹拉斐尔，你干嘛穿女人衣服？”

“什么？不是，这可是现在伦敦最时兴的睡衣。”亚兹拉斐尔扬起手，试图拍散克鲁利的可笑误会，不过这当然不可能了，因为某条老蛇是故意的。他侧了侧身子，把克鲁利请进来，顺便注意到那辆被他拴在篱笆边上的马车，什么都没问。

自他们相识以来，克鲁利还是第一次踏进亚兹拉斐尔的地盘，眼前的布置并不是他想象中那种堆满了圣洁烛台、贴满了上帝标语的天使居所；相反的，这里非常平常，跟普通人类的小屋别无二致：壁炉里燃着柴火的余烬，上面挂着熏肉和火腿，非要说点东西出来，就是他右手边那面墙上海量的书籍了，克鲁利叩了叩书桌，上面摆了支鹅毛笔，笔尖还很湿润。

“难以置信，你竟然在自己手抄神曲，还因为这个把我晾在门口。”

克鲁利认出了羊皮纸上内容，他曾经跟这位历史上名闻遐迩的诗人吃过几次饭，一个非常有想法的小伙子，他接着说道：“但我觉得这篇长诗不适合你，真的。”

“是吗，陈述你的观点。”亚兹拉斐尔抻了下脖子，给克鲁利递过一杯红茶，动作自然地好像他已经光临了这儿千八百次。

“先别这个，我不是为这来的。”克鲁利接过茶杯过来一饮而尽，“听着，你得赶紧离开……”

“离开，你在开玩笑吗？”

“离开”这词一出口，亚兹拉斐尔就打断了他的话头，他皱着眉，“我不离开，这儿环境不错，人们也友善和蔼。”

“友善？这是我今天听到的第一个笑话，那请问是什么让这些所谓“友善”的人们集结起来，商量着把你这个“巫师”送上火刑柱？”

“我是一名天使，不是巫师。”亚兹拉斐尔一本正经地反驳，尽管这是事实。

“随便，反正在人类看来，你的一举一动都符合他们定下的“巫师”标准。”克鲁利没好气地两手一摊，一边一下朝墙面比划，“看看你，收拾得既整洁又干净，门口挂着奇奇怪怪的药草，屋子里除了书就是些瓶瓶罐罐。还有，作为一个天使老往坟地里钻是怎么回事儿，你是认真的吗？”

“我只是去那儿采药。最近英格兰四处弥漫着一种很奇怪的疫病，不会是你那边做的吧？”

亚兹拉斐尔狐疑地扫了一眼克鲁利，从墙上摘下一串风铃，他得证明这里的人们确实很善良，“你看，铁匠送的礼物，我前天恰好从一条毒蛇嘴里救了他。”

就是那个铁匠告发的你，克鲁利忍着，一双蛇瞳气呼呼地看着天使，还有那疫病，是四骑士的瘟疫捣鼓出来的，不是靠什么简单草药就能治好。

“我就是顺路过来告诉你，爱信不信。”

“不管怎样，我都要谢谢你，你真……”

“打住，别让我听到那个，我今天不想生气。”克鲁利变出一张带靠背的椅子，跨坐在上面，歪头枕在自己的胳膊上，缓缓地说道：“你该去换衣服了，天使。”

这位善良的天使低头想了两秒就决定相信克鲁利，他背对着克鲁利，迅速地褪下那件轻薄睡衣，明明是坦坦荡荡的举动，可就是有一股无名之火从克鲁利胸口腾起，他怎么敢有信心在一位恶魔面前脱衣服，即便是他自己也不行！

没有任何遮蔽物竖立在他们俩之间，亚兹拉斐尔稍显丰腴的后背犹如磁铁一样吸引着克鲁利的视线，后者一下一下地翘着凳脚，愈来愈快，那可怜的地板被碾得吱呀作响。

停下！克鲁利在心里默默地呵斥自己，把你得视线挪开！可别再盯在着天使弯腰时拗出的曲线了，撒旦啊，踮起的足弓也不行！他艰难地把脑袋扭到一旁，那些按墙面来计数的收藏品们看得克鲁利有些发愁，门口那辆小马车绝对塞不下它们。

直到耳边没有再传来窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，克鲁利才开口：“你就不能动用一下你的奇迹吗？”

“很遗憾、不能。我这个月指数又超标了。”亚兹拉斐尔皱了皱鼻子抱怨道，接着从书架上抽出了四本大头书，就这高度叠起来已经不止一尺了。

“所以，我假设整个屋子里你最喜欢的是这几本书？”克鲁利问。

是这样没错，亚兹拉斐尔点了点头。

下一秒，克鲁利便奇迹般地清空了整个屋子，包括亚兹拉斐尔桌上的那根鹅毛笔，“那你拿着吧。”

#

人类来得比克鲁利想象得还要快，他们总在各种错误的场合里提早登场。

“亚兹拉斐尔，你这个邪恶的巫师！”

“是你把瘟疫带到这里的！”

“是你害死了他们！”

“有罪！有罪！有罪！”

“烧死他！”

……

许是为了壮胆，人们一路叫喊着亚兹拉斐尔那些莫须有的罪名从四面聚拢而来，愤怒地堵在门口。他们推门便看到带头的三个猎巫者，穿得人模狗样，其余都是普通农民，套着脏兮兮的麻布衣裳，一身可疑的气味，有的抗着锄头，有的举着火把。

亚兹拉斐尔并没有开口，他怔怔地扶着门框，人们口里吐出的恶毒言语就如同一把把锋利的小刀，他大概从未体验过人类对他那种扑面而来的强烈恶意，克鲁利在他身后想着，这样挺好，就让亚兹拉斐尔好好地看清人类固有的丑恶一面，以后可别傻乎乎地被骗了还帮人数钱。

“巫师和他的同伴！”

“都不是好东西！”

“杀了他们！”

“烧死他们！”

恐惧兼敬畏如催化剂般拔高了人们的勇气，他们将圈子围得更拢，脚边的石头、腐烂的蔬菜、夹杂着其他玩意儿向克鲁利和亚兹拉斐尔身上招呼。几乎是同一瞬间，一双黑色的羽翼从后背伸出将天使包拢得严严实实。

“够了！人类！”

克鲁利大声喝止，垂下的左手捏紧五指，在场的人类便如同被操纵的提线木偶，毫无自主地掐着自己的脖子，他们的意识仍然清醒，眼底的每一条血丝都充斥着恐惧。

闷响接连响起，亚兹拉斐尔再迟钝也意识到是克鲁利在从中使坏，他忙用手背推开那双翅膀，眼见人类一个个因为窒息而昏死过去，他又急又恼：“克鲁利，你怎么能在我眼前谋害人类！”

“我认为他们需要一些惩罚。”

“即便如此，你也没有权利夺走他们的性命！”

考虑到解决这些人类极有可能会造成天使不再踏上他的马车，克鲁利收回法力，转而赋予他们一个永生不忘的噩梦，这让亚兹拉斐尔的脸色好看了不少。

麻烦搞定。

“天啊，你被圣水浇了？！！”

亚兹拉斐尔把手里的书都扔下了，他抓过克鲁利的翅膀尖，慌忙用衣袖蹭干上面的水渍，力道之大险些把那几根可怜的羽毛揪下来，“克鲁利，你的翅膀褪色了！”

褪色？

克鲁利愣住了，他看看亚兹拉斐尔，又看看自己的翅膀，心下了然，吓唬他道：“那要是圣水，我就把你扔出去。再者说，恶魔被圣水淋到会烧得连渣都不剩，怎么可能褪色呢？”

“那就好，幸好他们没带圣水。”

亚兹拉斐尔呼了口气，手指顺着紧实纹理梳理，他并没有真正意义上地碰过除自己以外的羽翼，无论是天使抑或恶魔。噢，他忍不住又摸了一把，这回他注意到有许多细微的黑色粉末黏在他的掌心，一个大胆的想法浮上心头：或许克鲁利的翅膀是白的也不定。

现在他们是不急着赶路了，找麻烦的人类躺倒了一圈，但这不代表亚兹拉斐尔可以一直对他的翅膀动手动脚，克鲁利摸着下巴，饶有兴味地看着亚兹拉斐尔抓着他羽毛的手。

而后者终于意识到这个动作对他们来说是多么亲密了，说实话，他刚才在当着克鲁利的面换衣服都不觉有什么，现在倒是开始脸红了。他搓了搓自己的手掌，那上面真的是沾了有东西，才不是他心虚！亚兹拉斐尔想着，好容易才憋出两句话，“你可以扔我出去、克鲁利、我是说，那如果真的是圣水，它们对我并没有伤害……”

即便圣水对天使没有任何作用，可是这纯粹的保护让克鲁利觉得自己心跳顿了一下，恶魔有心跳吗？没有吧，他晃晃脑袋，不再纠结这种奇妙的感觉，“我记住了，天使。”

#

或许是载了亚兹拉斐尔的缘故，两匹马儿跑得又快又稳，更是没有出现早晨那种令克鲁利出丑的下车方式，他们往南一路驶了两小时，随后停在一处庄园门口。

“这是你家吗，克鲁利？”

“不是，就是一个庄园，你的东西都在上面。”克鲁利指了指二楼，这里的一切都在法术的作用下打理得井井有条，“你可以现在上去，就在右手第一间。”

亚兹拉斐尔并没有第一时间上去看他的东西，左右它们也不会跑。他跑到克鲁利跟前，似是有话要说，连眨眼的频次都比平时多了几倍，他两手交握着，说道：“呃、克鲁利，有关你的翅膀，如果我冒犯了你，请不要介意。”

冒犯？

难道亚兹拉斐尔一路上都在纠结这件事？克鲁利瞅了瞅后背，探出那双“褪色”的翅膀。他一直用药水隐藏它们原本的颜色，算了算上次涂药水的时间，也有五六百年了，早过期了，难怪被水一泼就掉色，“哦，你说这个啊，它们本来就是白的。你提醒了我，它们可不能被底下那群东西发现。”

克鲁利打了一个响指，展露出本来的纯白。

“真漂亮。”亚兹拉斐尔很是感动，他对这些美好的事物总是没有抵抗力，“你看起来就像、像、啊，其他恶魔的翅膀也是白的吗？”

“怎么可能。”克鲁利回答，“亚兹拉斐尔，鉴于我刚才救了你，现在是你回报我的时候了。”

“你要我做什么，我可不行邪恶之事。”天使警惕的后退了一步，等着恶魔提出他的要求。

“只是帮我涂药水，这样速度更快。”克鲁利说。

“哦哦，，没问题，当然可以。”亚兹拉斐尔放下心来，举手之劳，他刚才就想着怎么才能继续摸摸克鲁利的翅膀，它们真是又大又漂亮，让人爱不释手。

对于亚兹拉斐尔积极地帮他给翅膀上药一事，克鲁利觉得很不可思议，就是翅膀嘛，他自己就长了一对儿，上面的谁还没有了，也不乏有更出色耀眼的，真是奇怪。不过这样的反应更有利于克鲁利进行他脑子里临时蹦出来的计划，作为一位讲究效率的恶魔，能用法术解决的事情怎么可能亲自动手呢？

药水配置的过程简单，不加描述。装着药水的小木桶浮在半空，亚兹拉斐尔手里抓着克鲁利交给他的大刷子，怎么看怎么觉得不合适，制作那么粗糙，把克鲁利的羽毛刮下怎么办？于是他晃晃手腕，把它变成一支画笔，这倒是不吝啬使用奇迹了。

他握画笔的姿势老练极了，手指跟手腕灵活配合相得益彰，克鲁利又发现了亚兹拉斐尔新的惊喜——擅长绘画。

对自己的翅膀，克鲁利绝对称不上温柔，沾了药水的大刷子由上往下，药液多得能顺着滴到地板；而亚兹拉斐尔则相反，他的手法精巧又细致，眼神似水般低淌，眸子里倾泄的温柔全都被覆在克鲁利的绒羽之上。他先是用指尖拨开每一根翅羽，然后用柔嫩得指腹轻轻地托着它们，笔尖又轻又柔地吻上那一抹纯白。每落一笔，亚兹拉斐尔内里都悄悄惋惜，它们是如此耀目夺人，藏起来真是可惜。

“你帮我弄弄这里。”

自然是克鲁利先完了动作，除了靠近肩胛骨那块的羽毛，那是他故意留下的空缺。

亚兹拉斐尔欣然同意，丝毫没有起疑。

克鲁利巧妙地转了一圈，再次用翅膀环住天使，比上回来得更为紧密；被圈住的亚兹拉斐尔从未这样强烈地意识到他正与其他空间分隔两端，他被困在了名为克鲁利的空间里，只消后退一步，不、不、是半步，他便会撞上克鲁利的翅膀，前进半步，便会跌进克鲁利的怀里，天使咽了咽口水，扬起右手试图完成他的艺术，假装自己没有陷入这种奇怪的氛围里。

狡猾的伊甸之蛇怎么会给他自欺欺人的机会呢？

“你知道吗，天使，这样亲近一位恶魔，是很危险的。”

他忽地揽住了面对面的亚兹拉斐尔，双手越过他的腰身，连带着他的左手，一并被扣得死死的。就身高来说，克鲁利要比亚兹拉斐尔略高些，刚好能让他把下巴垫在亚兹拉斐尔的肩头，留着毒蛇文身的右脸贴紧了天使的脖颈，他就这样把天使锁在了怀里。

是所有的天使都那么香那么软呢，还是只有他的天使如此，克鲁利不自觉收紧了手臂，发出了一声满足的轻叹。

“克鲁利？”

亚兹拉斐尔唤着恶魔的名字，他没有呼痛，也没有表示拒绝克鲁利的拥抱，只是额角沁了一圈汗珠子。

他从未用这种语调叫过他的名字。

他太得意忘形了，克鲁利掀开亚兹拉斐尔的衣领，嫩白的脖子上赫然多了一片红印。他早就知道，他们只会灼伤彼此，且亚兹拉斐尔远远不如他能忍耐，可他们做了什么呢？

不过一个拥抱，一个十秒的拥抱。

你已经不再是天使了，那片红印无时无刻不再提醒克鲁利，他施法完成了剩下的部分，重新变成一个黑漆漆的恶魔，他也不知该说些什么。

来来去去也是那两句：

“我得走了，亚兹拉斐尔。”

“我要走了，下次见……”

克鲁利不留一个响指地跑了，耳边最后一句是亚兹拉斐尔再跟他道再见，天使还说了其他什么，可是克鲁利步子迈得太快，一点儿都没听到。

TBC.

小段子：

至于克鲁利为什么上了药水在地狱也不露翅膀呢？

那是因为地狱的渣渣基础设施建设，所有通道都逼仄得要死，堕天使们张着翅膀走路容易摩擦掉毛，而别西卜大人根本不想增加清洁预算，不值得，于是就让手下们换造型顶着一头冷血动物，简直丑爆了~


	5. Chapter 5

距世界末日还有十三年。

此时的恶魔克鲁利尚不知道再过两年地狱就会把一个烫手山芋扔给他，他在人间过得无比快活，自由自在无人管辖，人类聪明的小脑瓜总能发明出令恶魔震惊的事物，比如说抽水马桶，比如说互联网。

外派人间的好处可谓是数之不尽，起码不用跟一百个恶魔挤在阴暗逼仄加漏水的隔间里办公，从不费点心机去改变，对于那些纸质报告，克鲁利烦得要命。

偶尔他也幻想一下自己有朝一日大权在握要怎么改革地狱，首先是换掉头顶的那些爬行动物，其次他还蛮期待地狱公爵哈斯塔穿超短裙的模样，肯定能把上面的那群家伙翅膀毛都笑掉。。

唉、他可能是太久没见天使了，才会在脑子冒出这么奇怪的想法。

克鲁利甩甩脑袋，日历上十二月二十五号被画了一个大大的红叉，自圣诞节被上头发明以来，一年三百六十五天，克鲁利从不在这天约亚兹拉斐尔出来吃饭。

相反，他要么好好地呆在公寓里睡觉，要么就勤勤恳恳地“照顾”他的宝贝盆栽们。原因很简单，这一天在人间碰见天堂前同事的概率会大大提升，而正义与邪恶的碰撞绝不会是一个令人愉悦的场面。

所以他们通常在第二天见面。

等午夜的时钟刚刚划过零点，克鲁利就迫不及待地拨动转盘，那股子兴奋劲儿按捺不住，“亚兹拉斐尔，我知道有家甜品店，他们蛋挞做得一流。”

他压着舌头，努力使自己听起来更低沉有磁性，尤其是在说蛋挞这个词，他特意加重了语气，尾音旋了一个旋儿，听起来比蛋挞甜多了。

电话线那头的亚兹拉斐尔总是先道一句：“噢克鲁利，圣诞快乐！”

而后克鲁利反驳他，他通常这么说：“你怎么会认为来自地狱的恶魔会过你们那该死的圣诞节，虽然耶稣的确是个好小伙儿。”然后被亚兹拉斐尔抓住他的不当言论，例如那个“该死的”，絮絮叨叨的开始言语讨伐克鲁利。

通话不斗嘴，简直枉为二者的真实身份。

“……好了亚兹拉斐尔，上午十点，我来接你。”

最后恶魔不容拒绝地定下见面的时间地点，把电话挂了，开始纠结明天的打扮。

鲜少有人、哦不、是超自然生物能透过他阴冷毒舌的外在看到他内里的可爱属性，某些方面来说克鲁利确实是个顶可爱顶可爱的恶魔。

他把衣柜打开，托着下巴沉思，从热辣夏威夷风到阿拉斯加大皮草，再从放荡嬉皮士试到禁欲北欧风，试了一通，最后还是老三样：黑夹克、紧身裤、叮叮当当长挂坠。

贸然的改变可能让亚兹拉斐尔产生什么奇怪的想法也不定，克鲁利揉着额角，睁着眼睛睡着了。

反观我们的权天使亚兹拉斐尔，则忙碌于整理他店里的收藏到天亮。他今天又成功找到一个理由没开业，门口一直挂着休息的牌子，等到克鲁利在门外哐哐敲门时，他才匆匆从一堆维多利亚时期的古董里挑出一套衣服套上。

“这年头还带这种礼帽的人出门可不多，亚兹拉斐尔。”克鲁利推了推墨镜，为他拉开了车门，一点儿也不显刚才的暴躁。

“我只当是你赞美我，克鲁利。”

亚兹拉斐尔坐在副驾驶上，捋了一遍座位，乖巧地捧着礼帽，“克鲁利，安全带，每一辆车都需要安全带。”

克鲁利含含糊糊地应他，心说多坐几次就习惯了，紧接着一脚油门踩到八十迈。不用看也知道亚兹拉斐尔此时是什么模样：眼睛溜圆，眉毛好像要飞出眼眶，手指紧紧地抠着衣襟，像只紧张的小松鼠。往往这时克鲁利就会变得心软，稍稍把速度降下一点，他不太想这只可爱的天使因为太用力而把自己的嘴唇咬破。

“谢谢你克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔松了口气，他一年也来不了几次这样高速行驶的经验，要是能再慢点就好了，例如说十迈，两迈也行。

两迈当然是不可能的，但克鲁利可以停车。

他们开始步行，克鲁利坚持把这一切怪到那些排队排到马路上疯狂采买的人类。亚兹拉斐尔则很开心，跟克鲁利一起散步，圣诞节后的第二天跟圣诞节当日有什么分别呢，圣诞树还在矗立在街头，积雪时不时的被风从屋檐上扫落，节日的余韵仍然停留在人们的幸福的笑脸上。

温暖的爱意使天使容光焕发，不过恶魔只觉得吵闹。

“买支花吧先生，为无家可归的人们。”一个小姑娘拎着一篮的鲜花拦住他们，她的袖章上别着志愿之家的标志。

是什么让这个人类小鬼认为他会大发善心为无家可归的人买花，克鲁利隔着墨镜翻了个白眼，然而亚兹拉斐尔已经半蹲着亲切地同小姑娘展开对话了。如果不阻止他的话，谁知道他会在这儿浪费多少时间。

“给你，走吧。”

克鲁利用食指跟中指从钱包里夹出英镑若干，有些粗暴地塞进小姑娘胸前挂的募捐箱，然后他从花蓝里拈起一朵白色的康乃馨，揪着天使的后领子把他薅起来，“好了吧，亚兹拉斐尔。”

“噢，谢谢您的慷慨，先生。”

克鲁利可以说是小姑娘遇到最大方的人了，她红扑扑的脸上笑出了一个梨涡，又从花蓝里挑了一直玫瑰送到亚兹拉斐尔手上，“祝你们幸福。”

亚兹拉斐尔只觉得脸上发热，上帝啊我是不是脸红了，克鲁利有没有听到那句话，他一定听到了吧，天使忽然纠结起了那些以往并不会划过他脑海的念头，就像这种：克鲁利他，对他，是不是……

“你在想什么？”

就在亚兹拉斐尔还在胡思乱想时，克鲁利低沉的声音比往常要来得更近。他抚了抚亚兹拉斐尔的衣襟，轻轻的将那朵康乃馨别进衣服上的扣眼里，低着眉，温柔地用食指与拇指校正位置，那点微不足道的力度却好像有千钧之力，缓缓地砸到亚兹拉斐尔的心上。

“花很衬你，天使。”

亚兹拉斐尔还是第一次因为赞美而感到“难受”。

“哦，谢谢你，克鲁利。”他近乎慌乱地把眼神挪开，视线回到他右手握着的那支玫瑰，或许他该把这朵花送给克鲁利。

就当作回礼，很简单的、吧？

他给自己做着心理活动，一抬眼便瞧着克鲁利对他挑了挑眉，他们之间也就隔着半条手臂的距离，很近，亚兹拉斐尔忽然升起一个念头，他干嘛成全克鲁利的骄矜与得意，显得他很容易被看穿似的。

好吧，他是很容易被看穿，天使被他看得有点泄劲儿，他攥着玫瑰走到前面，自发自觉地把这件事儿抛到脑后。

“亚兹拉斐尔，方向反了。”

恶魔醇厚的声线在亚兹拉斐尔的身后响起，天使略带尴尬地扯起嘴角，“哦，谢谢你提醒我。”

等待的队伍相当长，人人都想品尝到刚出炉的那份美味，克鲁利他们也不得不加入其中。并且亚兹拉斐尔刚刚拒绝了克鲁利把队伍变短的举动，他怎么说来着，好东西总是值得花时间等待的。

天知道克鲁利只是想让他快点吃到这些黄澄澄小点心罢了。幸好，恶魔可以对任何一件事物缺乏耐心，但在陪伴亚兹拉斐尔上，他的耐心是永远也用不尽的。

他们一前一后的排着队，克鲁利盯着亚兹拉斐尔的后脑勺，站在前面的天使在不停的说话，说起他最近在旧货市场得到消息，某本他找了很久的绝版书终于有了线索，可惜那个收藏家行踪不定，住址极为偏僻。

说道书籍亚兹拉斐尔总能迸发出不一样的神采，哦，还有美食，克鲁利笑而不语，也不知道没有我你是怎么去这些地方的。

“我？”

亚兹拉斐尔把头一歪，他心里充满了喜悦，仿佛有无数只蝴蝶要冲破他的心口，不够他忍住了。来自克鲁利的关心跟其他不同，跟他任何一位有过接触的天使、人类、或者其他超自然生命体都不一样，那可是克鲁利。

“你说得好像我离开你不行。”亚兹拉斐尔有些得意，“当然是去图书馆，要不就是找旅行社，他们可会安排路线了。”

糟糕，把心里话说出来了，克鲁利在他身后胡乱的点头，想着明天时候去问候一下给亚兹拉斐尔服务的旅行社负责人。

在某蛇等得要爆炸时，终于轮到他们。亚兹拉斐尔微笑着点了六个蛋挞，以及店员其他小点心，零零总总好多样，铺满了桌布。这些散发着蛋奶糖的甜蜜混合物使得亚兹拉斐尔的嘴角又扬起了几个弧度，用一点人类点心就能换来天使的笑容，克鲁利觉得是相当划算的交易。

“上帝啊，克鲁利，你是怎么找到这些美味的，简直是绝品。”亚兹拉斐尔因美食而陶醉，面颊因为饱食而微微鼓起，真可爱，克鲁利得拼命忍着不让自己去戳戳他可爱的面庞。

“你真该尝尝。”亚兹拉斐尔轻轻的把一块司康饼掰成两块，摆在小碟子里推到克鲁利面前，后者一如既往的只点了一杯咖啡。

克鲁利晃晃脑袋拒绝，比起自己进食，他更喜欢看天使一点一点吃光盘中餐，看他明亮的眼眸绽放出不一样的光彩，浅绯的嘴唇与甜点轻轻接触，再细细的抿掉表面那层淡淡的奶油，那才是一种享受。

他把饼干推回去，笑着说道：“现在回答你的问题，天使。当然是靠大众点评，还有其他APP，全都在你平时看都不看的智能手机里。”

“好吧，你知道互联网对我来说有多头痛了。”亚兹拉斐尔小小的抱怨一下，继续埋头苦吃。

当然，克鲁利还有半句没说出口：在加上我的亲身实验。他永远也不会告诉亚兹拉斐尔他干过的蠢事，周末开着宾利去把点评排行前十的店家全都吃了个遍。这事儿他有经验，亚兹拉斐尔喜欢的甜度大概处于能把克鲁利几近齁死的程度，但凡没让他头痛的，都不行。

真是折磨，克鲁利心想，接着往自己嘴里灌进一杯黑咖啡。

至于亚兹拉斐尔这边，他一边细细品尝着美食，一边分出心神来观察克鲁利：他遇到什么棘手的事了吗，需要帮助吗？他早就习惯了恶魔跟雕塑似的眼也不眨的盯着他进食，嘿，虽然克鲁利戴着墨镜，可他就是知道。

他今天看起来有点焦躁，亚兹拉斐尔心想，撑下巴的手都换了三回。可惜蛇身上都是鳞片，不然说不定他能看到炸毛的克鲁利，他是有翅膀没错，不过也从不展露出来，在他面前也没有，亚兹拉斐尔倒是有点怀念上次他帮克鲁利翅膀上色时的手感。

我在想什么东西，天使勉强从他的想法里脱身，他清了清喉咙，小小声地问：“克鲁利，有什么我能帮你的吗？”

“没有，我很好。”

克鲁利瞬间坐直了身子，心想自己倒是有一个疑问只有亚兹拉斐尔能解答，“不能更好了。”

他把这个问题重新放回心底，我们先不要纠结恶魔有没有心，他说：“吃完了就走吧。”克鲁利其实有不止一家备选，那个问题还是留到下次再说吧他想，反正时间对他们毫无意义，他有的是机会跟亚兹拉斐尔在一起、咳咳、在一起吃饭。

“你确定你不想尝尝这个蛋挞吗克鲁利，它们好吃极了。”亚兹拉斐尔将近结束，他手心托着最后一个蛋挞，漂亮的绿眼睛注视着克鲁利，真心的向他推荐。

“不。”克鲁利拒绝了他。

好吧，虽然亚兹拉斐尔知道克鲁利大概率会拒绝，他还是有点儿气馁，不由地皱了皱鼻子，但很快的，自舌尖传来的香甜很好的抚慰了他低落的情绪，他又咬了一小口，然后他听克鲁利发话，“天使，我改变注意了。”

一个响指，还剩三分之二的蛋挞就飞到了克鲁利的掌心。

亚兹拉斐尔微微瞪圆了眼，“克、克鲁利。”他忽然有点结巴，对面的恶魔明显是想跟他分食一个蛋挞，这有点奇怪，他们以前可从没做过这样的事，呃、或许自己需要喝点酒，他无意识的舔舔唇，说道：“如果你想吃，我们可以点新的。”

“不用，这块就很好。”

克鲁利饶有兴味的歪着头，他注意到亚兹拉斐尔左手悄悄地捏紧了餐巾，哦，他紧张了，这样才有意思，恶魔心里暗自高兴，他特意朝天使留下的咬痕下嘴，不出意外他就会收获一个目光游移且脸红不已的天使。

首先是甜，当味蕾与蛋挞相会时那种甜腻直冲克鲁利的后脑，真甜啊，克鲁利咀嚼得特别认真，针扎般的灼热与刺痛旋即在口腔爆裂，通常这种轻微的疼痛只会使克鲁利更兴奋，他将剩下的一口吞下，就着咖啡全咽到肚子里。

“好了，亚兹拉斐尔，在我们去下一家之前。”克鲁利在这里顿了一下，他的眼神滑向摆在天使右手边的玫瑰，他敲了两下桌台，说道：“你有什么要送给我吗？”

亚兹拉斐尔：……

克鲁利把墨镜别在衣领，潇洒的单手勾着椅背，金色的蛇瞳眨也不眨，跟亚兹拉斐尔的绿眼睛僵持着，不过克鲁利还是妥协了，他慢慢的把眼睛合上，等待天使的下一步。

估计他什么也不会做。

所以今天的约会结束了。

恶魔懒洋洋的靠着椅子，天使刚才坐的位置早就空落落，亚兹拉斐尔在他把眼睛闭上的那一刻就瞬移走了，他怎么会感觉不到呢？不过克鲁利还是闭着眼，直到他因为无聊而再次睁开双眼（其实他很容易感到无聊，所以时间很短）。

然后他看到那只可爱的天使在座位上给他留下了礼物，一捧茉莉花。

亚兹拉斐尔今天使了两个“无用”的奇迹，克鲁利没由来的数着，尽量不让自己被这捧花感动到，要是下次他够运再收到亚兹拉斐尔的花，他希望是玫瑰。

红玫瑰最好，关于这点恶魔倒是挺老派。

后续：

由于某恶魔今天的“僭越”行为，亚兹拉斐尔单方面残忍的取消了接下来一年内计划跟克鲁利发生的“日常偶遇”，没错，所有的。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

总而言之，他们共同经历了一个世界末日。

“你可以呆在我家，如果你愿意的话。”

克鲁利向天使发出邀请，他并没有试图对天使施加任何诱惑，只是语气轻柔、真诚的向亚兹拉斐尔提出一个邀请。

亚兹拉斐尔看着右边车窗外漆黑的夜景，克鲁利则看着他看夜景的侧脸，谁也没有说话。大巴在恶魔的住所前停下，克鲁利在等，他在心里默默地数着，其实也不会很久，他也不能让亚兹拉斐尔一直坐在车里。在他数到7时，亚兹拉斐尔握着扶手起来了，他回头看了一眼克鲁利，仿佛早疑惑他为什么不跟上。

噢，撒旦，这一刻克鲁利简直有赞美上帝的冲动。

这可是六千年以来，天使第一次踏入恶魔的地盘。

亚兹拉斐尔也想不明白为什么，或许当他选择坐在座位外侧时，他就已经决定跟克鲁利回家了吧。

克鲁利的住所并没有多余的装饰，蓝灰色的墙皮，永远处于半关闭状态的百叶窗，月光顽强的从缝隙中泄进阴暗的内室，给亚兹拉斐尔带来了一点欣慰的光亮。

啪——

那是照明灯第一次真正意义上的展现了它的价值（因为恶魔晚上不需要照明），克鲁利思考了一阵，才想起自家吊灯的开关在哪儿。

“真是惊人，我没想到你能把这些植物照顾得这么好，克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔很快被那些翠绿的、充满生机的植物们吸引了注意，它们抖动着叶面轻轻应和着天使温柔的抚摸，完全没注意到背后克鲁利虎视眈眈的眼神。

这些绿植刷新了亚兹拉斐尔对克鲁利的某些印象，他转身说道：“以后我也想在书店里放上几盆。”

哦，说起书店，它被烧毁了，亚兹拉斐尔再次想起这个伤心的事实，连身上的圣光都暗了几分。

“当然了，天使，你想做什么都可以。”克鲁利见不得亚兹拉斐尔脸上流露出悲伤的表情，这些年他受够了，今天他是彻底背叛了地狱，那么跟一位天使展露爱意又有何不可呢？

“好了，亚兹拉斐尔，别让悲伤爬进你漂亮的眼睛里，我会难过的。”克鲁利一个响指，答录机旁即出现了半箱葡萄酒，它们年代悠久，保存完好，滋味醇厚，“我在二战那会儿得了几瓶罗曼尼·康帝的葡萄酒，原本是……”恶魔顿了一下，把以前的某些心思咽下去，接着说道：“你难道不想再来点吗？”

“我不确定现在是喝酒的好时机，克鲁利。”亚兹拉斐尔仍在犹疑。

“嘘，让我们暂时放下那些事情。”克鲁利拔开瓶塞，异域浆果酿造的芳香与甜美弥漫在空气中，“我根本不用诱惑你，亚兹拉斐尔，它们即是诱惑本身。”

“哼，你这个恶魔。”亚兹拉斐尔轻抿着唇，自然地从克鲁利手里接过酒杯，随后心安理得地享受起这极为难得的佳酿。

有时候摄入酒精确实能缓解一些精神上的不安，即便天使与恶魔不能用任何意义上的学科来解释，不然克鲁利就能知道为什么自己会喝醉了。

这都是上帝的功劳，祂总是喜欢搞出一些奇奇怪怪的规则来，克鲁利停止这些想法，小心地给亚兹拉斐尔斟上酒。天使的两颊已经染上了两坨淡粉的微醺，一般情况下他不会这么的、怎么说呢，过分安静的“酗酒”，克鲁利也不说话，他想了想，最终打破了沉默：“天使，如果我们现在启程，还可以赶上半人马星座的庆典。”

“然后呢？一直在不同的星系辗转流浪吗？”

看来酒精对于现在的亚兹拉斐尔来说不是什么好东西，他有点抓狂，眼角泛红，并着生气的可怜。

“是啊，我们俩一起。”

克鲁利有时乐于甚至是主观的带着坏心去引导亚兹拉斐尔产生某些“糟糕”的情绪，不过有时也不用，因为天使他有自己的想法，没人能改变这点，即便是克鲁利。地狱总是冲向邪恶，天堂也把自己塞进一副刻板印象之中，这也是为什么克鲁利那么喜欢亚兹拉斐尔，他跟所有人都不一样，他是这个宇宙中独一无二的亚兹拉斐尔。

他为什么这么看我？

亚兹拉斐尔觉得今晚的克鲁利有些异常，眼神过于、呃、含情脉脉。说真的，肉麻得令他心里发毛，亚兹拉斐尔忍不住打了个酒嗝，从上衣的口袋里摸出了一张小纸片，送到克鲁利眼前，“你该看看这个，艾格尼丝的最后一则预言，我认为是在暗示我们。”

“必明智择面目以示人，少倾汝等且引火焚身？”

克鲁利念出这则预言，以他们阻止世界末日的行为来讲，确实算是引火烧身，他又读了一遍，对亚兹拉斐尔说：“但地狱的魔火烧不死我，对付你们倒很行。”

“没错，就是这个！”亚兹拉斐尔激动地跳起来，一手扶着克鲁利的肩膀，“被魔火焚烧！”说起这个，他的声音慢慢低落下去，“那肯定很疼吧。克鲁利，你当初从天堂坠到硫磺浆池里，疼吗？”

“啊，我早忘了。”克鲁利笑了笑，十分笃定，“那我肯定得被圣水浇死，别西卜在这方面总是没什么新意。你考虑得怎样了，半人马星系？”

“嗯，是个好地方。”亚兹拉斐尔恹恹的，他既不想接受天堂审问，也不想逃亡外星。他的目光长久地凝视在那句话上：必明智择面目以示人，“克鲁利，什么是明智的选择面目示人？”

“不知道，把你变成我吗？”克鲁利随口回道。

“把我变成你？”亚兹拉斐尔喃喃，把天使变成恶魔，说不定会爆炸的。

“你说什么？”克鲁利没听清亚兹拉斐尔的最后一句。

“如果，我是说如果。”亚兹拉斐尔觉得这事儿有点难以启齿，他咬了下嘴唇，说道：“我寄身在你的肉身里，我们交换，是不是可以骗过他们。”

“骗？”克鲁利挑了挑眉，难得的从亚兹拉斐尔口中听到一个邪恶的词汇，“想法不错。”

“艾格尼丝·风子的预言从未出错。”亚兹拉斐尔这会儿倒显得比克鲁利坚定，他也希望自己能想出其他办法，但很不幸，没有，他脑子里没能找出任何一种使克鲁利和自己从双方追捕中逃脱的办法。

“你之前是不是说过爆炸什么的。”克鲁利耸耸肩，没继续发表意见。

“没错，我是说过。”亚兹拉斐尔点头。

克鲁利只是以一种仿佛凝望着爱人最后一眼的满足神情盯着亚兹拉斐尔，后者忽然感到难过，他讨厌克鲁利流露出这样的表情。

“那也挺好，至少是我们自己的选择。”

在亚兹拉斐尔皱眉的瞬间，克鲁利便收敛起表情，重新换上了一副玩世不恭的痞笑，戏剧性的仰头大声吟诵:“于圣洁肉体内焚尽，汝身躯即为吾之坟冢。哈，多么伟大的悲剧！”

“克鲁利！”亚兹拉斐尔根本不知说些什么好，一股无名怒火于他胸腔里熊熊燃起，他死死的攥着拳头，两颊因为牙齿的咬合而微微抖动，暴红的双目狠狠的瞪着克鲁利。

“我记得你喜欢莎士比亚不是吗，特别是他的悲剧。”克鲁利一脸平静，他在等天使，等着他情绪最后爆发的那一霎。

一秒、两秒、三秒……

五秒后，亚兹拉斐尔叹了口气，软乎乎地松弛下来，他稍稍别开眼神，左手凭空往克鲁利的胸口一划，语气轻快起来，“我想，这大概是世上最短的墓志铭吧。”

那是一瞬细微且温暖的刺痛。

即便克鲁利是个充满想象力的恶魔，他也从未幻想过他的天使会作出如此勇敢且叛逆的举动——亚兹拉斐尔给了他一个标记，克罗利清楚地感受到，他的名字就这样坦坦荡荡地刻印他身上。

“噢，亚兹拉斐尔，我的天使。”

那是一种从未有过的欲望，也是一种从未有过的渴望，克鲁利如猛兽一样把亚兹拉斐尔摁进沙发，他想把这位丰腴甜美的天使一点儿不剩的吞吃入腹，那双金色的竖瞳饱含深情的锁定着天使，好像下一刻他的主人就会毫不留情地啃上天使那双饱满的红唇。

我是不是应该闭上眼睛？

在这种暧昧且胶着的张力里，亚兹拉斐尔并没有因为克鲁利猛然爆发的侵略行为而颤抖，可能他们之间太过熟悉，他没有闭上眼睛。

克鲁利也没有真正地吻上他的嘴唇。

他只觉得很温暖，那是自克鲁利离开天堂以后便再也没有得到的温暖，而如今他感觉自己重新拥有了它，从这刻开始，亚兹拉斐尔就是他的天堂。是啊，他终于可以走过去，拥抱他的天使，亲吻他的天使。

克鲁利最终在亚兹拉斐尔的胸膛印上一个吻，他并没有对亚兹拉斐尔做同样的事情。这已经很足够了，天使的爱终于毫不掩饰地围绕着他，哪怕他立即死去，都毫无遗憾。

“我想我们可以开始了，克鲁利。”

“是的，亚兹拉斐尔。”

没有疼痛。

没有爆炸。

当然，世上也不会有另一对疯狂的恶魔与天使在一个漆黑的夜里彼此交换身体。此时，离天亮还有四小时零七分。

而明天又是崭新的一天。

FIN.


End file.
